Back To You
by mintygreeny
Summary: After Blood Promise. Rose never got the letter from Dimtiri. She is back at the academy with a broken heart. She thinks she killed Dimtiri, but did she really? She's depressed until a week after her arrival she gets a phone call from someone.-Hiatus
1. He's What?

So, okay. This story popped into my mind while I was reading another fic which I don't quite remember. Anyway, I got an idea and had to wite it. SO now it's really late and i'm really tired, but I had to post this.

I will be writing this along side 'It's Not Over', but it might take a while till I get another chap posted on that story. I'm kinda having writers block in it, so...So i'm writing this now till I get over that writers block :)

BP SPOILERS! Don't read unless you haven't read the books

Don't own anything except the charecter in the end :)

I hope you like it

* * *

It's been a week since I got back to the academy. A week of heartache and anguish. I'm continuing the rest of the school year here and will graduate with the rest of them in about two months. Alberta found it unnecessary for me to continue the field experience, since there was about a week left of it, so she said I'd have to do some extra work for me to be able to graduate. After graduation I will most likely become Lissa's guardian and go to the royal court with her.

Since I don't have field experience, I will be training in the gym most of my time with Alberta. She wanted to be the one to train me, since she was the only guardian who knew what I was going through at the moment. She had found out about the real reason for me dropping out of school. When she saw me brake down in the gym later that day, it just confirmed her doubts. So she was the one to offer her time giving me training sessions in the gym while others were doing they're field experience. No other guardian would've understood the pain I was going through. I happily accepted her offer.

So now I spend my days at the gym for about six to eight hours with Alberta while the others are in class and so on. I tend to keep my feeling for myself while training, but sometimes Alberta just happened to do something that reminded me of Dimitri, or something he used to say. Those usually made me brake down into another fit of tears and sobbing. Memories would flash through my eyes and I would see all the times we were together, happy. But then, the good memories would turn into the memories I have from our time together in Russia. And those memories would lead to the one where I staked Dimtiri at the bridge. That's the worst memory I have. It's even worse than the memory of Dimitri being bitten by Nathan, the blond strigoi.

I was snapped out of my thinking by a worried looking Alberta calling my name. I shook my head and looked back at her. "Um, did you say something?"

She frowned and sat beside me on the ground in the middle of the gym. "Are you okay Rose?" She asked me, probably for the hundredth time this week.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out again for a little while, that's all. There's nothing to worry about."

Her expression turned from worried to sympathetic. "Everything is going to be okay. You'll get through this one way or another. You've got your friends with you and you've got me." I smiled slightly at her sincere words and nodded my head grimly. It was going to be a long two months.

When I walked through the doors to the commons for lunch, again the whole room went silent and watched me intently before, one by one, starting conversations at their table, no doubt talking about me again. There had been all kinds of rumours about why I dropped out. Some included me being pregnant and others included me going somewhere to be a blood whore. Then there were rumours that said I was getting bored of this life and didn't want to be a guardian and another one that said that this all was too much for me and I had to get out. But then there was this one little rumour that caught my attention the most. One rumour said that there was something with Dimitri and I and I probably went after him, since people had found out about Dimitri being strigoi. Someone had overheard one of my conversations with Lissa and told the others what I had said. They have no idea how right they were.

After grabbing my lunch, I went to sit next to Lissa at our usual table where the rest was already sitting.

"Hey guys." I said quietly. They all murmured 'hey' and watched me silently. It was starting to get really irritating. They were all being cautious around me now days. They always feared that I would suddenly brake down into tears from whatever they said. I sighed and dropped my fork on top of the plate and looked up at all of them. "Look. I know you're all worried about me and think I can't handle things, but I can. It just makes it harder when you act like that and not yourself. Please. Just relax and stop worrying about me. I'm not a peace of glass that breaks easily." They were quiet for a moment before Lissa started speaking.

"I'm sorry Rose. I just…I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to say. I fear I'll say something wrong and then you would start sobbing again. I don't want that. I hate seeing you like that. But I'll try acting like myself from now on." I relaxed and smiled at her.

"Thanks Liss." I hugged her quickly and then pulled away. "Anyone else?" I asked, glancing around the table. I heard Eddie sigh next to me and I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry too. I'll act normal. I know you're strong and not a piece of glass. You're the strongest woman I know. You're going to be just fine." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug too.

"Yup. Ditto." Christian said and I had to chuckle.

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"Yup." He said grinning. I laughed lightly and shook my head at him. "So what? No hug?" I cocked my eyebrow at him and stared. Did he just say that? I know we're close and all, but seriously. I felt Lissa's uncomfortable feeling through our bond and gave her a comforting smile and rubbed her arm. Things weren't still getting any better between Lissa and Christian. He's still mad about what she did, but I know that deep down inside he still loves her and wants to be with her. He's just afraid to get hurt like that again. She gave me a quick smile before turning to her lunch.

"I too apologise my little Dhampir." I turned to look at Adrian. "Me of all people should be there for you and comfort you through the hardest of times. Just so you know, I will be there for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he smiled a sweet smile back. I sighed and looked back down to my food. Why can't I just fall for a guy like Adrian? I mean, he's a really sweet guy who really cares for me. Why is my life so complicated? These are the times I wish I'd just be a normal human in a normal human school. But that's not going to happen. I am a Dhampir training to be a guardian. I am going to live my life protecting Lissa from strigoi. Great.

I was meeting Lissa at her room after classes. Alberta had let me off a little early today so I had some time to spare. I decided to go for a short walk for the meantime.

I walked along a small path right in the middle of the woods. I looked up as I walked and admired the beauty of the sky. It was dark, but yet light. The stars were the brightest they've ever been. I took that as a sign. I took it as a sign that everything would be okay. That everything would work out in the end and I would be happy once again. I knew I would, but only time would tell. I will never get over the heartache I have for Dimitri. I will never love anyone else and he will always have a peace of my heart with him.

I stopped when I saw the cabin far away where I was standing now. I smiled at the sweet memories I have from there. The things we did…Oh how I wish I could go back to that day and do it all over again. I have never felt happier than I did at that moment. All I felt was pure bliss and all we had to care about was each other and how we would always be there for each other. We would. In our hearts. He may be gone now, but he will always be in my heart and I know I will always be in his. He may have not loved me as a strigoi, but he did as a Dhampir. That's all I need to know that he loved me then.

"_I love you, Roza. I'll always be there for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

"_And I won't let anything happen to you, I love you."_

That memory shot pain through me. I knew I shouldn't have said those words and I failed to keep my promise to him. I had failed. I said I would never let anything happen to him, and I did. I was the one who had killed him. It was my fault he had been bitten anyway. If I never suggested the stupid rescue mission, Nathan wouldn't have bitten him and everything would be okay and he would be here with me at this moment. We could still be happily together and have the future we had planned for us. But that's not possible anymore. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't hold my composure anymore and fell to my knees, holding on to my torso with both of my hands. I cried and cried until there were no more tears left. Thinking about all of that had made me vulnerable again and made me release the sobs I had been holding in for the day.

I slowly got up and wiped the last tears away with the sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt. My mind snapped back to reality when I felt Lissa's irritated and worrying feelings. I guess I had taken longer than I thought I turned around and headed to Lissa's room.

"Rose! Where were you? What took you so long?" Lissa said frantically.

I sighed deeply and went to sit on her bed. She followed. "Sorry. I was in the woods taking a walk. I lost track of time and didn't notice how long I had took." She visibly relaxed. She gave me an apologetic smile. "Don't feel guilty about your reaction. I would have been pretty darn worried too. I totally understand." She gave me a wide smile as did I. The rest of the time we just talked until it was dinner time. I told Lissa that I was going to stop by my room first. Se told me okay and left for dinner.

I walked to the dhampir dorms and up to my room. I was just unlocking my door when I heard my phone ringing. I hurriedly turned the key and opened the door. I grabbed the phone from my bedside table and looked at the ID. There wasn't one. Hmm…

"Hello?"

"Um, hello. May I speak to Rose Hathaway?" A woman with a thick Russian accent asked.

"Speaking." Alright…

"Well Hello. My name is Bodana Dombrovski. I don't know if you know this man, but is Dimitri Belikov a man you know?" I froze. What was going on? How did she know Dimitri and why was she asking me that?

"Um...yes. Why?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

"Right, well I can't explain this over the phone, but all you need to know is that he is alive."

"What?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, he is alive. He kept murmuring your name in his sleep so I thought you were some important person to him so I decided to contact you and let you know."

"But...but how? I thought I..." I stopped myself before I said too much. I couldn't tell her that I was the one to kill him. I didn't even know who this person w- wait a minute. I staked him. He should be dead and not asleep? What the heck? "Wait a minute. So you're with him right now?"

"Yes."

"And he's asleep."

"Yes."

"But that's not possible..." I whispered and trailed off in the end.

"Yes, it is quite possible when you have the power for it."

"I have no idea what y-" Power? Oh my god! "You're a spirit user!" I shouted to the phone.

"Yes, I am and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't shout. I swear I almost lost my hearing." Huh, funny.

"Wait, so you healed him?"

"Yes, I did. Now I need to go now. I have some things to do."

"But wait, I want to talk to him."

She sighed. "I bet you do, but he's sleeping and is in no condition to speak right now. I promise to contact you when he awakes and is ready to talk to you."

I sighed heavily and frowned. "Alright then. Thank you Bodana."

"Just call me Dana."

"Well then thank you Dana."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye." Then she hung up.


	2. I Still Can't Believe It

I don't know, but I feel really stupid right now. i just found out that Oblivious and Obvious _doesn't _mean the same thing o.O

Yeah, i know. I always tought that they meant the same thing, but apparentrly, they don't.

But here is the next chapter :) I fully hope you like it enough to review, and thanks to _DimkaxXxRoza, Cathleen and redglasses _for reviewing my first chapter :) I appreciate it!

I own nothing except Bodena Dombrovski x3

* * *

I made my way for dinner with a smile on my face. I can't believe he actually survived. Some random spirit user had found him and healed him, turning him back into a Dhampir in the process. He's still asleep, but according to Dana, he was going to be fine. I still can't believe it.

I stepped through the doors to the commons and again, the whole room went silent and everyone was staring at me weirdly. I guess it had something to do with the impossible grin showing on my face. I shrugged and went to grab some dinner. Spaghetti. Yum.

They were all still staring at me when I walked to the table and sat between Lissa and Christian. The conversations started again and you could hear everyone's laughs and giggles around the room. No doubt talking about me again and making up new idiotic rumours.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa asked, looking at me weirdly.

"Better than ever." I replied with a huge grin, and then went back to my dinner. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it was getting really irritating. "Guys, stop staring at me. I know I'm hot, but it's getting really annoying."

Lissa giggled. "Sure, Rose, whatever. Sorry. You're just acting kind of strange."

"Yeah, first you were all mopey and stuff and now you're grinning like crazy." Christian continued.

"So? A girl can't be happy for a change?"

"Yes, a girl can be, but still…"

"Okay, I get it. So maybe something did happen that made me impossibly happy."

Lissa frowned. "But I just saw you a while ago. You were the same that you've been for the past week."

"Yes, but maybe something happened while in my room after you left for dinner."

They were silent for a moment, deep in thought. Adrian frowned and realization dawned on Eddie. "Rose! You didn't…you know…did you?"

It took me a while to understand what he was saying. My eyes went wide open and I started shaking my head back and forth and shaking my hands in front of me in protest. "No, no, no, no, no. No, I didn't. It's nothing like that." He seemed to relax and smiled at me apologetically. I noticed Adrian was still studying me. I'll bet all of my money that he's studying my aura.

"Your aura," He suddenly said," It's dark as usual, but there's a light of happiness and hope in there that wasn't there before.

"Rose, what's going on?" Lissa asked suspiciously.

I thought for a moment. Maybe I should tell them. They'll find out about it sooner or later anyway. I looked down and smiled. "Dimtiri." Is all I said. I looked back up and noticed they were staring at me with wide eyes and looking at me weirdly. "He's still alive guys. He didn't die, he's still a Dhampir." My eyes were glistening with tears of joy and I was smiling.

"Rose." Lissa breathed and pulled me in for a hug. She pulled away and looked at me confusingly. "But, how? I thought you staked him and he fell into the river?" She questioned.

"A spirit user found him and healed him." I said quietly. Lissa gasped, but way too loud. Various heads turned to look at the source of the sound. They turned back around and continued their conversations. Lissa flushed a light pink, making her pale feature more beautiful. "Could you keep It down, Liss?"

"Sorry." She whispered sheepishly.

"He's really alive?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I got a call right before I came here from someone from Russia. She told me about Dimtiri being alive. He's apparently still asleep, but she will call me as soon as he wakes up so I can talk to him" I said.

"Wow." He said quietly.

I went back to my room after dinner. I was pretty worn up from the events of the day. It was still pretty unbelievable that he was alive. I walked in and sat on the edge of my bed with a deep sigh. I felt my pocket vibrating in my jeans pocket. I looked at the caller ID.

"Sydney? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I just called to check if Bodana was able to reach you?"

"Um, yeah? And how do you know her?

"Where do you think she got your number?" Oh, she must've called her. "She's an old friend of mine and she called me to ask to find out your number." Jut as I suspected.

"Oh." Silence. "Well, um, yeah. She called and told me the news. I do assume she told you about it?"

"Yes, she did. You must be really happy now, aren't you?"

"Extremely happy." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad. Maybe your little mission wasn't all for nothing."

"No, definitely not." Again there was silence. She had found out about my 'mission' by herself. She had studied me carefully and kept track of my whereabouts wherever I went. She had got some of her information out of me when I was asleep one night. She had heard me mumbling something and then there was the night of the funeral at the Belikov's. I got to say, she's really observing.

"Well, I've got some work to do. It was nice talking to you. Bye."

"Yeah, you too. Bye." I hung up and lay on my bed.

What a day. Only so much can happen in one day. I can't wait to hear his voice again. I can't wait to hold him close to me and kiss those lips of his and feel the love he has for me. That's the best feeling. I didn't feel that in the kisses we shared in Russia, but there was still that earth-shaking feeling I got.

I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang. I groaned and picked up the phone. I didn't bother checking the caller ID. Who the hell would call me at this time? "What?" I said rather rudely.

"Huh. I thought you'd be at least a little more appreciative for everything I've done, but I guess I was wrong."

"Bodana?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." Oops.

"It's all fine."

"Why are you calling me at this time?"

"I thought you'd want to talk to your boyfriend."

I immediately perked up. "He's awake?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, He's just about finished with he's breakfast." Finally. Now I can hear his beautiful voice again. "Oh, he's ready to talk to you now." I started getting really impatient.

I was just about to say something when I heard the voice of an angel. "Roza?" He whispered.

I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes. "Dimtiri." I breathed.

"Roza." He said more loudly, longing and love filling his voice. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." There, he said it. The words I've been longing to hear and didn't when he was a strigoi. "I can't wait to get back to the academy. Soon we can be together again." The tears had started dripping from the corner of my eyes and down my cheeks. "And thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving me." He said.

"I didn't. Dana did."

"No. If you hadn't staked me that day and in that moment at the bridge, she never would've found me in the first place. So I thank you. You're the reason I'm alive. You keep my heart beating."

I smiled. "Then you're welcome." I said softly.

"I'm going to go now and let you have some sleep. I don't want to keep you up."

I frowned. "I really don't mind."

"No. You go to sleep. I'm going to get some rest myself. You have to sleep so you won't be tired in the morning. I love you Roza. I always will. Even as a strigoi I did, but that love was left in the shadows of the other feelings that were overpowering them."

I smiled. "I love you too and always will."

"I will see you as soon as I can. I'll be there probably in a couple of days. I'll make sure you're the first person to now of my arrival."

"Good." I said. "I can't wait." I smiled and hung up.

That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Soon we would be together again.

"You seem happy today." Alberta stated when I walked in the gym the next morning. "May I ask what the reason is for this?"

"Yes, you may. I got a call yesterday from someone in Russia." I paused to search her face for something, but she kept her expression completely emotionless. "This person had found Dimitri and healed him. To a Dhampir." Again I paused, and this time, her eyes went wide open in shock and surprise.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and sat down on the mat in the middle of the gym where I usually did. "Are you sure she didn't just lie to you about it?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"No, she didn't. Every word she spoke was the truth. I got confirmation from a friend of mine and I actually did talk to Dimtiri yesterday too." I smiled softly, remembering the conversation we had. He had said he loved me, and he had meant it. Of course he had.

"I have to say, I'm quite surprised. I definitely didn't expect this to happen."

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen either. But I'm happy it did."

She gave another one of her sympathetic smiles of hers. "I know you are. I'm glad it happened too. I told you everything would work out."

I smiled. "You did, didn't you?" She laughed and I laughed with her.

"When will he be back then?" She asked after a moment.

"He said maybe in a couple of days, I don't know. I hope soon though." She smiled at me and we sat there in silence before she got up again, offering her hand.

"Come on, let's get some training done. Then when he gets back you can show him just how good you've become." she said winking. I laughed and took her hand. I can't believe she just winked at me. And I can't believe how easy it was for me to be around Alberta. She seemed more like a friend to me than just some other guardian. Well that's a good thing. She's been there for me for the past week, so of course she's more than just a guardian to me. Hell, sometimes she seemed just like a mother to me. At least more of a mother than my own was. She comforted me, helped me, and told me everything would be okay. Of course Lissa did the same, but I was talking about Alberta here. I'm truly glad she knows about Dimitri and me. It just makes it easier to be around at least one guardian.

"So, what's first?" I asked when I was up.

"You tell me. You decide what we do today." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. She just shrugged and looked at me, smiling.

"Alright then." I shrugged too and headed out the side doors to the track. I guess I'll start by running then.

* * *

I really don't remember does Sydney know or not about why Rose went to Russia in the actual books, but i have a feeling she doesen't. Well, but, in this fic, she does. :)


	3. I need her back, I have an idea

you know what I just realized today? That 'It's Not Over' actually kinda sucks! Damn...I guess it has something to do with that, they're not in school anymore, so it makes it hard to write n stuff...

i dunno. But at least that's why i think it sucks..cuz they're not at school anymore..i liked writing those parts...and it was kinda easy to write too...ah, oh well.

Ah, just enjoy the chapter :) I only own Zoyer in this chapter :)

* * *

I can't wait for him to come. I wish he'd be here already. The waiting is making me impossibly impatient. I was practicing with the dummies and Alberta was sitting a few feet away from me on the mats. I think I heard her calling my name a few times, but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything. I was too caught up in my own mind and the dummies; I didn't notice someone walking up to me and place their hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I grabbed hold of the hand and flipped her over me. Oops. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said. " It was just a reflex."

She got up and dusted off her clothes. "It's okay." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"You sure you aren't hurt?" I asked her a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said to me with a smile.

I sighed and went to sit down by the wall. I didn't notice how ragged my breath sounded. I was apparently working out pretty hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Guess I was too caught up in my own head; I didn't pay attention to anything. "

"What were you thinking about?" She asked me calmly.

The best thing about Alberta is; I can tell her anything. "Dimitri." I said simply. She nodded her head and came to sit next to me. We were quiet for a few moments.

Alberta put her hand around me comfortingly and said:" Do you need a break?"

I shook my head and got up immediately. "No, no I'm fine. We should get back to training so I won't get held back."

She too stood up shaking her head. "Rose, you're already _ahead _of them. Some weeks away won't change that. You will always be ahead of them. This is the life you were meant to have."

I then hugged her." Thank you Alberta, for everything." I pulled away. "I mean it. I don't even think of you just as a guardian anymore. But more like a friend. Sometimes just like a mother. I feel like I can trust you and tell you anything. So thank you for being there for me."

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're welcome. Sometimes I think of you as a daughter as well." I looked down and smiled. She pulled me in for another tight hug. She seemed sometimes so very protective of me. She wanted me to be happy I know, but she always seemed like she wanted to protect me and comfort me, making me feel better and think that everything would be okay since I got back to the academy. It's strange how just a week can change the relationships of two persons.

"Go. Go and have some time to yourself, to think whatever." She said to me, with a smile after she pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks." I gave on last quick hug and left the gym. What should I do? Alberta let me off at least three hours early. Well, I guess I'll do the only thing I can think of right now. I walked behind the gym where there was a small path right between two big rocks. I walked along that path and soon I could hear the faint sound of the running water. There was a river right inside the wards. I come here when I need time by myself and need to think. I chose this to be my place, because no one knew to look for me here. This had been the place I had come to the second day back. I was feeling really emotional and wanted to run somewhere alone where no one knew to look for me. So I just ran and ran, until I came to a river.

I sat down at the edge and lay down. This place always calmed me down. The beautiful dark sky full of stars and the soothing sounds of the river flowing past me. I came here the other night and did fall asleep. Lissa had been worried sick after I noticed the time and came back. No, actually she had been a little furious too, but that was because she didn't know where I was and didn't hear anything from me the whole day. After that she made me promise to always tell her where I am.

_Dimitri. _I sighed and closed my eyes in thought. The old memories started to fill up my mind again. But they were happy memories for my luck. I started thinking about a time in training. We had been sparring and I had won. I had him pinned down under me and things were getting a little…hot. I had been leaning in for a kiss, but he had swirled us over that he would be on top of me and crushed his lips on mine. I felt all his lust in that kiss. He really had wanted me at that moment, maybe even more than I had wanted him. Someone had walked in the gym at that moment though, which had irritated us a hell of a lot. We had acted like nothing just happened acted like we had just been fighting and not just made out. It would've been a really bad situation if that guardian had found out about it. Who knows what would have happened.

My phone was vibrating in my pocked. Irritated, I pulled it out of my pocket. I had a message. I flipped my phone open and who else it would be than Lissa. I groaned and sat up and then gasped. I looked at the time. Damn it, I had lost track of time…_again_.

_Rose, where are you? We didn't have class last period and went to look for you at the gym, but you weren't there. Alberta said she let you off 'bout three hours early. I went to your room too and still couldn't find you. Rose! Where are you! Don't forget your promise…_

I read the message she sent me and god was it long. I got to give some credit for that. It must've taken a while to write. I quickly wrote her back: _God, so sorry. I lost track of time again. I'll be there in a few minutes. Meet you at your room. _I quickly got up and started running to Lissa's room. Ah, hell. I hope she isn't mad at me again for this.

I ran the stairs up to Lissa's room and when I reached her door, I was breathing heavily. I was so tired, I was gasping for air. Out of breath, I knocked on Lissa's door and I immediately heard the footsteps coming for the door. It opened and Lissa stood there staring at me. "Rose, where were you?" I looked at her sheepishly and walked in to her room to sit down on the loveseat, my breathing calming down a little. "You just disappeared again. I went to look for you after 7th period and you weren't at the gym. Alberta told me she let you off about three hours early. When you didn't show up anywhere an hour later, I got worried. We were supposed to meet, but you weren't anywhere in sight."

I sighed deeply and leaned my head on the headrest. "I'm sorry Liss. You know how it is with me. I was lost in thought and lost track of time. I don't know, sorry." I looked down with a frown.

Lissa came to sit beside me. "It's okay Rose. You know I'm just worried about you."

"I know thanks." I hugged her and we just talked after that. I don't get it how the topics never end. There's always something to talk about for hours. I mean, we talked a lot these days and we never seemed to run out of things to say. Especially Lissa. Her mouth was going on and on like crazy. She was just babbling on about some stupid thing and all I could really do was to listen and hold in my laughs. Like now, she just kept talking non-stop. At the moment the topic was on clothes and what to wear to the dance held next week. There were going to be two dances. The first one is held about two months before graduation and the other is held the night of graduation. She was thinking going for a light blue dress with straps that went just above her knees. I know what dress she was talking about. She had shown me the dress from her closet. She had bought it with Avery when they went shopping while I was on my ridiculous mission in Russia. At the time it seemed like the smart thing to do, but now that I think of it…maybe it wasn't that smart at all. But I most definitely do not regret it. That stupid mission got me Dimitri back. It got me back the love of my life, so of course I don't regret it.

Lissa had thought a classic black dress for me without straps, which went to my thighs. It was very sexy, that kind that made the guys drool. And definitely would make Dimitri drool. I smirked at the thought of that. I would love to see his face when I was wearing that dress at the dance. If he even was going to be there then. My smirk immediately disappeared from my face and was replaced by a frown. What if he wasn't coming to the dace? He had to. I wouldn't enjoy myself without him there with me. I needed him there by my side and I wanted to share our real first dance together. And what would be a more perfect moment than the dance. In the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the slow music playing. I stopped my daydreaming and tuned back to Lissa.

"…oh or maybe I could wear the teal strapless dress I bought a while ago. Yeah, that would be perfect!"

"Yeah Liss, it definitely would." I smiled at her and started listening to her again.

----

"Hey Rose, wait up!" I was walking through the courtyard back to my dorm. I heard someone shout and turned to see Christian and Zoyer, he's trusty guardian, after since I was away. He had been reassigned since he had been guarding a Moroi with another novice, so that Moroi had two. But when I left, he had gotten reassigned to Christian. He didn't like him much, but he didn't hate him either. I guess you could say that they had the same relationship me and Christian started with. Now we're more relaxed around each other. We talk and actually like each other. We've gotten closer this past year. After everything that has been going on. To be honest, I really did like Christian, but not in that way. He was like a brother to me. Always there and always teasing and sarcastic. That's one thing we have in common. We were both sarcastic as hell. "Hey." He said as he reached me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing." He looked kind of uncomfortable. He slowly turned to look at Zoyer. "Um, hey, dude? You wouldn't mind giving us a moment here, would you?" Huh, something was definitely up. He nodded and walked farther away from us, just out of hearing range. "I…I need your help."

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you?" I smiled at his sheepish smile he was giving me. "Whatever. What do you need help with?"

He sighed deeply and said, "I need Lissa back."

It took me a while before answering. "I have to say, I'm quite surprised for you to say that. I mean, it was you who wanted to break up and stuff, you know?" He frowned. "Why?" He looked up at me confusingly. "Why did you brake up with her? Why didn't you accept her apologises and take her back?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at me. He sighed and shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I love her from the bottom of my heart, but I don't know if I can trust her. I want her to tell me everything. She didn't tell me about Aaron, so I don't know. I guess I just feel like she doesn't trust me anymore."

I sighed and put my hand on his cheek comfortingly. "Christian, she does trust you, She didn't tell you because she knew it would make you upset." I said softly. He narrowed his eyes, but looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't care if something would make me upset, I just want her to tell me the truth, to trust me, that's all."

"Then tell her that." I put my hand down and smiled.

He smiled too and hugged me. "Thanks." He said. He pulled away and looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, um…I guess I'll go now. Thanks again Rose."

"No problem Christian." He turned around and started for the Moroi dorms, Zoyer right behind him. I went to my room, got a shower, got dressed and went to bed.

I was having a great dream. The sight I was seeing was just magical. I was on top of the mountains. You could see a waterfall in the distance and hear the water flow down the waterfall. There was a rainbow going right through the middle. There were a lot of bushes and trees around which made it look even more beautiful. if you asked me, it reminded me a little of Niagara Falls, but it wasn't though. You could hear the birds chirping around. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around me. I turned around to see Dimitri standing there with a smile on his face. He looked so beautiful, so normal. I wrapped my arms around him too and leaned my head on his chest. We stood there which seemed like forever. Then he lifted my chin up and leaned down to kiss me. It was sweet and soft, but it was at the same time the perfect kiss. It might have been forever, but eventually my dream faded and I started to wake up.

Disappointed, I sat up in bed with a slight smile on my face. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I looked at the time. Damn, I had missed breakfast. I got thirty minutes until my training with Alberta. I decided to get a quick shower. I put on my training clothes and headed for the gym. Of course Alberta was already there. She was setting up all the dummies and some other things. "Hey!" I called out to her.

She turned around to look at my smiling face and smiled too. She stopped what she was doing and came to stand before me next to the door where I was standing. "You know, it's really nice to see you smiling these days. You're practically glowing." She stated proudly.

"I just can't help but feel happy, knowing everything is going to work out great."

"Well come on. We'll do some stretches first, and then we'll spar." I nodded in acknowledgment and followed her to the mats.

"9 to 4." Damn it. Alberta just won for the ninth time today. I had only gotten four wins so far. We were seeing who could make the most wins in the day and I was definitely losing.

With a groan, I got up from the floor and stood up. "Ugh. I'm totally losing this thing."

She smiled and laughed lightly at me. "Well you're doing much better than before. Last time at this time of the match it was about 15 to 3. You're improving."

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "Whatever."

She chuckled and shook her head at me. "Five minutes." She said and walked to the supply room. I picked up my water bottle next to the wall and took a drink. Before every match, we took a five minute break then we would start the next round. I didn't notice the five minutes go by. I flipped out of my mind when Alberta entered the room again, shouting my name. Time for round 14.

At the end of the day, the result was 32 to 26. Not bad, right? I had been determined to beat her, but only came close. But close enough. She had only beaten me by 6. The last time she had won by 14. So definitely not bad. "Great job, Rose. You did very well." I smiled and grabbed my things from the floor.

"Thanks." I said and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I called back to her. I was walking back to my room when I heard someone call for me from behind. I just kept walking. Someone had come to walk beside me. It was Christian.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." We were silent before I reached the door to my dorm. "So have you talked to her yet?" I asked.

"Well, no, not really. I was going to talk to her today, but there's a problem." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "She doesn't want to talk to me. I tried earlier this day, but she just won't talk to me."

I frowned, deep in thought. That's when the light bulb went on on the top of my head. Christian saw this and looked at me warily. "I have an idea." I said to him. Then I went on to tell him my plan.

* * *

Sorry for taking a while to update! I'm been way too busy. more like annoyingly busy..I have this stupid essee i have to write and some tests to read to..

I'll be writing all the time, but when i have some time, i'mm update :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, means a lot :)


	4. And you are?

Next chapter!

Tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews and adds!

I only own the person who comes in in this chapter!

Read to find out who ;)

* * *

I called Lissa's phone and she answered on the third ring. "Hey Rose!" She answered.

"Hey Liss. Listen, I found something interesting about Vladimir and Anna. Come to the church attic as soon as you can."

"The church attic?" She asked in disbelief. I felt her suspicion through the bond.

"Yes, the church attic. I came here to look at some of those books about Vladimir and Anna to do some more research. I found something I think you'd like to see. And I won't say it on the phone, just come here, okay?"

I felt some of her suspicion decrease and she was more curious about what I had found now. "Okay, be there in a few."

"Okay, bye."

"See you soon." Then she hung up. Oh this was going to be great. Next I dialled Christian's number to inform him that she was on her way.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yup, she's all yours." I said to him and hung up.

Christian had set up a romantic scene in the attic. He had put a lot of candles around the room and dimmed the light to make it seem more romantic. He had also put some rose pedals around the room and there was some romantic music playing in the background. I had helped him of course. We had made a plan that he would go there and wait for Lissa. I would call her to meet me up there, but I wasn't really going to be there, Christian was. I would call him to tell him that she was on her way. The rest would be up to him. I wasn't going to go into Lissa's head to see how things were going to go – special request by Christian. I wanted to give them some privacy anyway. Besides, I would find out about how things went from one of them eventually anyway.

Not only thirty minutes later had I got some pretty strong feelings from Lissa. She was feeling guilty, but she was mostly filled with love for Christian. I take it that they made up and they were back together. Good, I'm happy for them.

I had been standing outside in the breezy morning air right before curfew. I was staring into nothing, just looking, head deep in thought. I didn't notice anyone coming to stand beside me. I looked at the person standing next to me; Adrian.

"Hey." He murmured.

"Hey." I said. Both of us were silent for some time, neither of us saying a word. I sighed. "What are you doing here at this time?" I asked him finally.

He shrugged. "Nothing really. Just walking around."

I stared at him disbelief. "At this time?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You're the one to say." I, of course, blushed just a little. True. Me, myself am walking out this time without any reason, so was he. I had no right to question him.

"Right." I mumbled. "Well, I'll just head back to my room now. I'll see you later Adrian." I said with a smile and turned around to leave. Before I could though, he grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him once again.

"Wait," He started. "I know that Dimitri is alive and all, that you will never love anyone but him…but you did promise a chance. I still haven't got that chance." I frowned and looked down. He still haven't let go of my arm. Damn it. I knew I never should have promised him that. I knew that I would never be able to fulfil that promise. I had done that just for my own selfish reasons, and I regretted it.

"I…I can't. Adrian I just can't. I'm sorry. I just…" I sighed. "I'm sorry for what I promised then. I knew I would never be able to give you that, and I completely regret it. I'm really sorry." He let go of my arm and frowned just slightly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I knew you wouldn't keep that promise. But it was worth a try. I couldn't help but hope a little. It would've been different if he hadn't made it, but he did. So of course you can't. I understand." I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"I really am sorry." I repeated.

"I know." He said. "I'll let you go now. I'll see you later little dhampir."

"Yeah, see you." I murmured as I watched him walk away to the shadows. I, too, made my way back to my own room. When I reached my door, I saw someone standing there. Another guardian. He was knocking on my door impatiently.

"Um, hi?" I said, unsure.

He turned around to face me, relief evident in his face. "Hello Rosemarie. Alberta told me to give you this." He handed me a letter and I took it. I muttered a thanks and he left. I instantly got suspicious. I opened my door and got in. I sat at the edge of my bed and opened the letter.

_Rose, we won't have training tomorrow, so you can sleep in if you want. Thought I should tell you this so you won't go there in the morning and notice I am not there. I have some business to attend to tomorrow so I won't be able to make it. I couldn't get anyone else to cover either, so I guess you have a day off. Don't do anything reckless though._

_Alberta._

Huh…Alright then. I guess I have no training tomorrow then. What a relief actually. I get to sleep in and have some time to myself. Actually, maybe it's not that good of a thing. I'll probably get bored again. I could probably go to the gym and train by myself then. Whoopee.

-----

Ugh. I was halfway through the day and already bored as hell. I didn't go to breakfast the next morning. I slept in until it was lunchtime. As always, I sat with my friends and we talked about random things. Lissa and Christian seemed to be in a better mood. They were both glowing and were giving little kisses to each other. It just really made me smile thinking that they were happily together again and I had something to do with it.

I had asked Lissa about what happened that night. She had told me that they had argued and fought with each other for some time, but then they made up and got back together. There was more, but that's what basically happened.

Bored out of my mind, I headed for the gym. I thought I'd do some training by myself whilst so bored. It's good to have your everyday exercise. I walked in and to my luck, there wasn't anyone here. I went into the changing rooms and changed into my training clothes I had accidently left here yesterday. As I walked out, there was someone there, practicing with the dummies. I cocked my head to the side and watched him curiously from the door. Wow, he was pretty good. Who is he?

Like sensing me being here, he suddenly stopped and turned to face me. I was still studying him curiously. "Yes?" He asked irritated.

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness and went to stand just a few feet away from him. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Johnny Patterson. _Guardian _Patterson. And _you _are?" He asked.

"Rose Hathaway. You're a new guardian?" I asked, but he completely ignored my question.

"Ah, so you're the famous Rosemarie Hathaway. I've heard a lot of things about you." Typical.

"Right. And I suppose that those 'things' aren't good, right?" He smiled and sat down on the mat.

"Good and bad. But I don't really believe the bad ones."

"Well nice to know that at least _someone _doesn't." I rolled my eyes again and sat down opposite him. "So you didn't answer my question. Are you a new guardian here?"

"Yes. We graduated a little early in our school. I refused to guard a moroi so they sent me here, since they need all the help they can get at the moment, because of those attacks and guardian losses."

"Mm." Was my genius answer. So he refused to guard a moroi. Sounds really rebellious.

"So is it really true that you ran off with Dragomir?" I groaned and leaned my head back on top of the mat.

"Seriously, why does everyone keep asking me that question? It really get's annoying, you know?" I practically growled at him.

He put his hands in front of him. "Whoa, hey, sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset or anything. Just was curious if it was true."

I sighed and looked at him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that. It's just that every time I meet a new person, the first thing they ask me is that 'Hey, are you the girl who ran off with the Dragomir girl?' or something like that. It gets really annoying."

"Okay, sorry. I won't ask that again." There was silence once again.

"When exactly did you arrive? Why are you at the gym?" I asked after a moment.

"Uh, just about two hours ago. My actual duties start tomorrow so I have some time in my hands. I found the gym and decided to do dome training. That's all I could really think of. I was bored like hell.

I gave a small laugh and sat up. "Funny. That's exactly what I was thinking. That's why I came to the gym. I was supposed to have training with Guardian Petrov. You do know her, don't you?" He nodded. "Yeah, so I was supposed to have training with her, but she had something else and couldn't get a sub, so I have the day off. And I was bored like hell too, so I decided to get some of my training done too."

"Well, hey. Now that were both here, we can train together. Maybe spar just a little. I'd like to see how good the famous Hathaway really is." He said to me, grinning.

"Well bring it on." I challenged him.

His grin got just wider. "Oh, I will." I laughed and went into a stance as did he. I waited till he attacked me first, and he did. Oh, he was so going to get it.

-----

After a half hour of intense battling, I had finally, but barely, pinned him down on the mat. By then we were both breathing heavily. I released my hold and lay on the floor next to him, taking in ragged breaths. "You were saying?" I said between breaths.

"That you're much better than I have heard."

"That's more like it." I said, getting up. I extended my arm and he took it. A few of my places were soaring and I flinched at the pain that was coming from my left arm. Johnny noticed and looked at me, worried.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I breathed. I went to sit on a bench in the side of the room. I hissed at the pain when I sat down. "Okay, so maybe I'm not that okay."

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

I laughed and looked at him. "Yes, but it's nothing to worry about. I've had worse, trust me." I looked at him and saw a few bruises on his face. That got me wondering. "Aren't you hurt at all?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hurt like hell. I just don't show it on the outside. But trust me, I most definitely am hurting. Those were some serious punches you threw at me there."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He laughed and sat down beside me. "Don't apologise. We're even." He said with a smile. I smiled back and heard the gym doors open. I turned my head and saw Alberta walking towards us with a smile.

"Well, you've been here only a few hours and already picking up a fight." She said to Johnny, laughing and he laughed with her. If it was said to me, I would've laughed too, but when said to him, I just looked confused. Alberta saw this and explained. "He used to get in quite a few fights back at his school."

"Well I wouldn't say _few_." He said grinning. I smiled and shook my head. Damn, this guy was just like me. I already had a feeling that we'd be great friends.

"So, Alberta, did you get all of your business done?"

"No, not really, but I'm sorry I couldn't make it for training today."

"Mind if I ask what business you had?"

"Yes." She saw my disappointment and chuckled lightly. "Well, I have to be going now. Rose, if you wouldn't mind, since you two seem to already be friends and he doesn't know anyone else here at the moment, would you please show Johnny around the academy?"

"Yea, sure."

"Good, well I'll see you both later. And, Johnny your first shift starts at 6 am." He nodded his head and she left.

I turned back to Johnny and grinned. "Well it seems like you've got yourself a tour guide." We laughed and both headed for the separate changing rooms for a shower and a change. When we were done, we headed out and I started showing him around. We were soon interrupted by Lissa though.

"Rose!" I heard her shout for me from behind. I turned around to look at her. Johnny too turned and surprise flickered across her face. "Um, well hello. And you are?"

He extended his hand to her. "Guardian Patterson, at your service. It's nice to meet you princess." She took his hand and looked at me, confused.

"Liss, this is Johnny Patterson, a new guardian here. He just arrived this morning and Alberta asked me to show him around."

"Oh." She looked back at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you Guardian Patterson."

He smiled back. " Please, call me Johnny."

"Alright, and you just call me Lissa then."

He nodded and then turned to face me. "I'll be going now. Thanks for showing me around Rose, I appreciate it. Nice meeting you Lissa." He then walked away, leaving me and Lissa.


	5. Good Times, Nightmares and Soar Losers

It may be a while before I'll UD again :) I have a few tests coming up and have to read for them

to get a good grade.

Thanks for those who review, you make my day:)

I only own Johnny Patterson!

* * *

"So who was that?" Lissa asked me when we got to her room. I went to sit on her couch and she sat beside me.

"Didn't you just meet him?"

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "Just answer the question."

"I was at the gym this afternoon. I was bored so I decided to get some training done. I came out of the locker room and saw him fighting a dummy there. He introduced himself and I did the same. We ended up taking a match, and of course I won. After that we sat down on a bench and talked. He's our age. Apparently they just graduated earlier. He refused to guard a Moroi so was sent here. If I understood correctly, he was kind of a trouble maker at school."

"Hmm, sounds familiar." Lissa answered. I glared at her, but laughed nonetheless. "He's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"I guess." I only said. I guess he was cute, but nothing compared to Dimitri. He had Bronze hair, gray blue eyes and was slightly tanned. Not that much though. He was quite tall, but not as tall as Dimitri. Maybe 6,2. He was greatly built. Not too bulky and not too thin. I would've liked him if I already wasn't in love with someone else.

"Well anyway, I talked to Kirova and she's going to let us go shopping for a few hours. Alberta, Stan, Dean and Johnny are coming with us."

I stared and laughed. "Liss, don't you have enough clothes?"

"Well, yeah, but I need new ones and I need a new dress."

"What about the teal one you were talking about?"

"Well I thought I'd wear that, but it's old and I've already wore it at a party, so I need a new one." Again I laughed. "Ha-ha. Funny. Now come on. The guys want to watch a movie tonight." She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the room. I was still laughing when we reached the lounge in the Moroi dorms. The guys asked why I was laughing, but I just shook my head. They looked at me weird and shrugged it off.

We decided to watch Sorority Wars – okay, me and Lissa decided to watch Sorority wars. The guys were all against it, but of course Lissa and I won…after a lot of arguing and a little compulsion. It was kind of funny with Adrian – the compulsion I mean. The compulsion didn't seem to work on him that well and they were having a mental battle between each other. Adrian finally gave up and decided it wasn't a big deal. He was getting a slight headache from it.

Lissa and I were talking after the movie was over. Eddie was bored out of his mind. He didn't pay any attention to the movie and was just looking around the room every now and then. Zoyer did the same. Christian had dosed off halfway through the movie and Adrian had trouble keeping his open. We had both laughed at them when we saw them. Well at least _we_ thought it was great. It was so good and really sweet. What Katie did for her mother in the end of the movie was really sweet of her. The actress looks so much like Selena Gomez.

We were still talking when a guardian walked in. He came to stand behind the couch we were sitting on. "Guardian Petrov wanted me to inform you that you will have training again tomorrow." He said to me then turned to Lissa. "Ms. Kirova and Guardian Petrov would like to talk about the shopping arrangements tomorrow after school. You are to report to her office after your last class." With that, he left.

"Alright." I muttered. The rest of the night we were talking about random stuff and just laughing our heads off. We played truth or dare for example. I seriously couldn't help myself laughing when everyone did their dares. I couldn't help but laugh still when Christian dared me to go down to the lounge where every one else were to sing Love game by Lady Gaga. It was actually fun and every one were watching me like I was crazy, which I probably was. When we went back up, every one was laughing their heads off, even me. It was just funny. Kind of embarrassing, but funny.

I ended my night as I left the guys and headed to my own room. I was exhausted. As I passed some of the students on my way out, they were whispering and snickering at me, but I just gave then a wide grin and kept walking. I also passed Jesse on my way out. He looked sad. While I was away, Ralf had gotten expelled due to bad behaviour. He had gone too far and Kirova had expelled him. Now Jesse was all alone and he wasn't taking it that well. I mean, I bet he had other friends, but he was the closest to Ralf. So I guess he was feeling a bit down for his departure. He hadn't been seen doing any pranks or teasing or bullying any other students. He had been quiet and alone, which shocked most of the school, even some guardians.

I walked into my room and my phone went off just as I closed the door. "Hello?" I answered.

"Roza, it's me." I smiled into the phone and listened to his sweet voice I hadn't head in a couple of days. "Listen, I know I said I would be coming back in a couple of days, but something came up. So it might take some more time that I expected."

"It's perfectly fine. Just hurry back to me."

"Of course, I'll always hurry back to you, my Roza." I smiled even wider now. "So how's things at the academy?" He asked.

"Pretty good, actually. I met a new guardian. Guardian Patterson, he's really nice."

"That's good. I haven't been up to much either. I miss you." He said, murmuring the last part.

"I miss you too." I murmured back. There was a pause.

"I have to go now. I love you, Roza. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I love you too." I whispered before he hung up. I put my phone on my table and lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't notice myself fall asleep until I started dreaming about a river, my river right here at the academy. I was standing at the edge with my eyes closed. Feeling the wind blow in my face and my hair whip in the cold night air. I felt peaceful, at ease, with no worries. I felt free. That is until I got abruptly pushed into the river. I sunk under the heavy flow of the water and found myself unable to swim to the surface. I got scared and tried to scream for somebody, but my lungs got filled with water and found it harder to breathe. Soon I was going to be unable to breathe.

My eyes flung open to the beeping of my alarm clock. I promptly got up and flung my feet from the bed, sitting on the edge, breathing heavily. What was that dream? Why was I all of the sudden having a nightmare like that? I exhaled slowly and rubbed my face with my hand. I got up from the bed and walked in front of the long mirror I had on my wall next to my closet. God, I looked like a mess. I was still in the clothes I had been in last night and my hair was like a big bush. I shook my head, undressed and got into the warm shower. I didn't notice how long I had been there, because there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door just a crack to see who was behind it.

"Hey." I said and opened the door fully to let Lissa in. She got in and sat on the chaira at my desk.

"Hey, where were you? You weren't at breakfast."

"Sorry, I was in the shower; I didn't notice the time go by so fast." I said, smiling. She chuckled a little too. "Right." I mumbled. "Where's Eddie by the way?"

"Oh, he's outside. I didn't think you'd want him in, just in case," She eyed me up and down, "I was right." She chuckled. I shook my head with a wide grin. "Well, I've got to head to class. I'll see you at lunch. Bye Rose!"

"Bye Liss."

I walked into the gym a moment later, just to find Alberta and Johnny sparring. I grinned evilly and walked closer to them. "Whoop, go Johnny!" I shouted from the other side of the gym. He got distracted and turned to look at me with a grin. But that was all the distraction Alberta needed. She hit the side of his stomach and he fell to the ground with a loud 'oomph'. She pinned him down and laughed as she helped him up. I walked over to them and laughed too.

"So not funny." He muttered.

"So funny." I said while grinning. We laughed as Johnny continued to glare at us. "Okay, let's get to training, shall we?" I said as I started to the track, Johnny and Alberta closely behind.

-----

"Ha! I won!" I gloated as we finished our race we were having. We all were breathing heavily and were sitting on a bench beside the track.

"Yea, yea, we get it. Don't have to rub it in our faces." Johnny muttered.

"Ooh, come on. Don't be such a soar loser."

"When you stop being such a soar winner." He snapped back. Okay, so he was kind of mad. Apparently he didn't take losing quite well.

"Okay, break it out kids. You don't need to get mad Johnny and you don't have to gloat Rose." She said to us. We muttered both sorry and looked down. A moment later I started laughing. Alberta and Johnny both turned to look at me like I was crazy or something. "What's so funny?" Alberta asked.

"Nothing. This situation just reminds me of a scene when the mother tells her kids to break it off and behave." I said. Alberta laughed and Johnny chuckled.

"Well, who knows? Maybe you two _are _related. You both are so alike."

"Nu-uh. We're _so _not related. I could never be the brother of a person like that."

I laughed and put my hand around his shoulder. "Oh, come on. I'm not that bad." I said teasingly. He almost cracked a smile, but didn't. I laughed at him and got up from the bench and headed inside. They followed.

"Well, let's continue with sparring." Alberta called from the door. "Johnny, Rose, to the mat." We happily obeyed. We got into our fighting stances and waited for the go. "Start!" Alberta shouted.

I lunged at him first. He got ready to dodge, but I suddenly changed my direction, which got him confused for a millisecond and I punched him into his ribs. As he stumbled backwards, he managed to get a kick to my stomach as he fell down. I clutched my arm at the spot he kicked, it hurt. He flipped himself up and rubbed the soft spot, growling. I grinned and laughed evilly at him and he lunged at me. I dodged his attack and did a roundhouse kick that sent him flying backwards, his head colliding with the floor. He groaned and held his head between his hands. I was going to jump on him, but he moved out of the way at the last minute and I fell flat on the floor. He held my hands behind me, straddling my legs. I lost. Damn it.

"Good job, Johnny. Well done Rose."

"Well done? I lost." I complained.

"Well, who's the soar loser now?" He said and I shook my head with a short laugh.

"Still you." I smirked at him and he just grumbled and walked away. I turned to Alberta and she shook her head at me.

"You two really are just like a couple of kids."

"Well, who knows? Maybe we are." I said and headed to the changing room to change.

When I got out, Johnny was still there, fighting some dummies. "Hey!" I called out to him as I walked closer. "Why are you still here? It's lunch."

He stopped and turned to look at me and shrugged. "Not hungry." He said with a weak smile.

"Oh, I'm not having that. Come on." I said and started to drag him with me. I didn't listen to his protests as I dragged him to the commons. As we reached the door outside the building, I could feel him give up and walk without objections. I smiled at myself and opened the doors. We walked down the hall and I opened the doors to the commons. I then released his hand, knowing he wouldn't try to flee again. We both took something to eat and headed for our usual table. They were all there except for Adrian. I sat down next to Eddie and Johnny sat between me and Lissa. "Hey guys. Johnny's joining us for lunch today."

"Oh, no problem. Hey!" She said with excitement. I could tell she wanted to get to know him and make him a friend too. I almost felt bad for him about the questions she would shoot at him eventually. That will be fun to watch.

"Hey." He said kind of shyly.

"Oh, don't be shy. They're all awesome and when you get to know them, you'll love them. I mean, they _are _my friends after all." I chuckled, just to lighten the mood a bit. It worked. He laughed and so did everyone else.

"Oh, I can't _wait _for us to go shopping!" Lissa squealed, suddenly changing the subject.

I chuckled. "I bet." And we all laughed again.

-----

Alberta usually gave me about thirty minutes extra after lunch. So after lunch, we went for a little walk in the woods. We had stopped to sit on a big rock next to the path we were walking. We just sat there, both silent as ever. "I'm curious," He suddenly started, "So, I've heard a lot about things that have been going around here," He paused turning to look at me. "Is it true that you had something with your, um, previous mentor?" He hesitated at the mention of Dmitri, thinking it would hurt or something. I sighed and looked away. I knew these questions would be asked eventually. I think it would just be best to tell the truth. It couldn't hurt, and I knew I could trust Johnny.

"Yes, I did. I _have_."

"What do you mean you have? I thought he's-"He stopped himself before he could say anymore, careful of what he was saying.

I smiled, looking down. "It's okay, you can say it. There's nothing wrong there. He's not dead. In fact, he's even more alive than before." I muttered.

He looked confused. "But I thought-"

"You thought wrong." I said softly smiling at him. He returned my smile.

"So where is he now?" He asked.

"Somewhere in Russia, I think. He isn't able to come right now, but he'll be here as soon as he can." I said.

"But how can he be alive? He didn't survive from the rescue mission you guys did at the caves."I was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"You're right," I murmured and then cleared my throat to continue with a clear voice. "You're right, he didn't survive then. A lot has happened in the mean time, but he's alive now."

"But...how?" I sighed and looked him staright into his eyes with a soft smile.

"Maybe if I trust you enough, I'll tell you someday." We sat there for quite some time until we had to head back to the gym. Alberta was of course waiting for us. For the rest of the day Alberta taught us some new techniques. We sparred a little and practiced with the dummies. After practice, I went back to my room to wait for lissa.

* * *

**QUESTION: Is Abe's/Ibrahim's last name Mazur? I need that information on another story i'm working on :3**


	6. Shopping and Pokémon

Hahaa, I just updated! Finally...Sorry for the long wait! But i'm finally back and am already writing my next chapter:)

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

I was lying on my bed when I heard a loud knock on my door. I got up and opened it to see Lissa grinning from ear to ear. I let her in and she sat down on my bed. "Guess what?" She asked me. I just shook my head and motioned for her to continue. She let out an exasperated sigh and stared at me. "Just pretend to be excited?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her and grinned at her.

"What?" I asked with fake excitement.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "I talked with Alberta and Kirova. They said we could leave today. We just need to go to bed a little early today so we aren't tired when we go, so I suggest you go to bed." Lissa said as she got up and ran to the door, still excited.

"Jeez Lissa, calm down, we're just going shopping. We've done that before too."

"I know, but I can't help but feel excited." She said giggling. "Bye." She said as she opened the door and let herself out. I slumped on the bed with an exasperated sigh and closed my eyes.

---

I was woken up by a loud knock on my door. Once…twice…three times. I groaned and got up from bed. I opened it only to see Johnny standing there. "Oh, you are awake. We were thinking you'd forgotten about the shopping trip." He said emphasizing the word 'forgotten'. I walked in the room and sat back down on my bed. He walked in and closed the door, walking in and stopping in front of me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"Alright, well get dressed. We leave in thirty minutes." I groaned and lay back on my bed. "Up, up! You won't fall asleep again. Up and get dressed, now!" He said pulling me by my hands. I don't know why, but when I was up, I started laughing at him. He shot me a confused glare and I just shook my head and calmed down. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just sound like a mom trying to get her kid up for school, you know?" He laughed a little then shook his head. "Okay, I'll be ready in time, you can go now."

"Okay, just don't be late." He said as he was heading for the door.

"Yes, mom" I answered sweetly just before he closed the door. I could hear him laughing in the hallway as he walked further away.

So I got up and first went to take a shower. After that I still had about twenty minutes before I had to leave. I put on a pair of jeans, a purple top and a black leather jacket just to look good. I put on a little makeup and grabbed my bag and left. I got there just in time as everyone was already getting in the car. "Hey you made it." Johnny called as he saw me approach.

"Of course I did." I said as I stood before him. "Besides, you wouldn't have left without me." I said with a grin. He shrugged and got in the car as did I. I sat down beside Johnny in the back, Lissa and Christian in the middle and Alberta and Stark in the front. "Hey guys." I said to all of them. They all said hey and we were off.

The ride took about one and a half hours. We all talked and laughed. I could tell that Stark was a little uncomfortable with us. Well, I can actually understand that. We were all close and pretty much friends with each other, as Stark barely knew anyone else than Alberta. Every once in a while we would try and take him in on our conversation, but he would just murmur something and turn back to look out of the window. I'm telling you, that's a one unsocial guy.

When we got there, Alberta parked the car and we all got out. Lissa looked way too excited as usual and Christian as bored as he could be without Lissa complaining. Alberta and Stark were both wearing their guardian masks. And me and Johnny…well, we were just being us. We walked in and Lissa immediately went into the first clothing store she could see. I sighed and went after her with Christian and Johnny. We would be working near guard in this trip and Stark and Alberta were the far guards, but blending in, not looking like two stalkers. Even though I was guarding, I could still shop as well. I just had to keep my eyes open and watch out for Lissa.

"Rose!" She shouted from the other side of the shop. I went over to her. She was holding up a deep purple dress in her other hand and a dark blue in the other. "Which do you think looks better?" She asked.

"I don't know. Try them on, and then I can tell."

"Oh, they're not for me," She said shoving them into my hands, "They're for you silly." She said pushing me to a fitting room. "Now try them on!" Lissa said through the door. I decided maybe it was just better to do what she said. I tried the purple one first, It looked better. It looked amazing; it was a purple dress without straps that ended a little above my knees and it showed off my curves just perfectly. The blue dress was nice too, but not quite my style. It too had no straps and ended above my knees, but it had a belt above the waist and it flowed down from there. I think this dress is more Lissa's style- wait. Right, nice Liss.

I put back on the purple dress and walked out. Lissa squealed and yelled at me that this was the one. And then I turned my head to peek at Johnny. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I laughed when I saw this expression. After he heard my laughed, he shook his head and smiled at me his approval. Not that I even asked him. Christian was just grinning at me. I shook my head and went back to the dressing room to change my clothes.

"Liss, why do I feel like you picked the blue dress in purpose so I would choose the purple one." I asked her after I walked out of the fitting room.

She gave me the most innocent look she managed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, and I laughed at her while shaking my head. "I'm going to try the blue one on." She said as she grabbed the blue dress out of my hands and went to the changing room. I laughed and went to Johnny and Christian who were sitting on a little couch in the fitting rooms. I sat down in the middle of them and slung my arms around them

"So, you guys having fun?" I asked grinning at them.

"OMG, this is so exciting, we're having so much fun." They both said almost the same time, sounding like they had rehearsed it.

"Pathetic, seriously. That sounded so rehearsed." I said and laughed just as Lissa walked out and swirled around to us. Wow, she looked amazing. That dress was like made for her. "Liss, it looks amazing." I gushed and she beamed at me.

"Thanks, but I think I'll still look around." She said and walked back to the fitting room.

"Of course you will." I said just loud enough so she could hear.

She got out a moment later and we were off to the next shop. This went on for a few hours. Eventually she got hungry though. We headed for the food court, bought some pizza and sat down on a table. Alberta and Stark took something else to eat and sat in another table a little further away from ours so that they could look at our surroundings.

"God I love shopping." Lissa commented after we had eaten our food. We all laughed at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. The rest of the trip was actually fun. I kept teasing Christian of the little incident he had in the men's room. He had accidentally spilled water on the front of his jeans. Of course, Lissa and I didn't know about this. We just heard impossible laughing coming from the men's room and knew it was Johnny. He had come out to explain what had just happened and of course we started laughing too. We had to buy him new pair of pants after that.

"Seriously stop it." Christian said after we walked out of the mall. I was still trying to hold in my laughter when we got in the car. Johnny was also trying to hold in his laughter. "I swear you guys are probably related. You two are just so much alike." He complained, frustrated.

"It's a possibility." I said with a short laugh. We listened to the radio almost the whole drive and sang along with the songs. We were having a lot of fun, but that was ruined by the annoying nausea feeling I suddenly got. I tensed. "Alberta, drive faster." I said firmly, surprising everyone.

"Why?" She asked as she stepped on the pedal.

"I think there is strigoi near here somewhere." I just said. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. We got in the gates of the school safe and sound in once piece. We're there strigoi out there? If there were, I wonder how many...

Alberta headed straight to Kirova's office to inform of the strigoi lurking near the school. The rest of us went our separate ways and I went straight to my own room. I locked the door and dumped all my shopping bags next to my bed. We had gone through various shops looking for dresses, but in the end, I settled for the purple dress from the first shop. It was perfect. Lissa had found a dress from somewhere else. She bought a green dress with green straps and beaded sequins. It looked great on her. We also bought Christian black slacks and a deep green dress shirt. Lissa wanted to match. Cute, right? Not.

The days before the dance passed quickly. The dance would be held in the gym, so our trainings were off until then. I had some time in my hands so I decided to help them in the preparations of the dance. I also hung out with Johnny a lot. We've become really close since we met. Nothing romantic though. We were like best friends. We were so much alike it creeps' me out sometimes. We bicker, we fight (literally), and we laugh, hang out and have fun. He's kind of part of the gang now. I could sense some kind of protectiveness from him too. When some guys come to talk to me and suggest things, he tells them to F**k off. And I appreciate it. He knows I'm with Dimitri, so he doesn't like when others come and suggest things to me. Neither do I.

---

It was now the day before the dance. We were all going to hang out and watch a movie. Since last time Lissa and I decided on the movie, now it was the guys turn, and I so wasn't expecting the movie that they wanted to watch.

"We're going to watch Pokémon movie 12: Arceus and the Jewel of life." Christian announced as he got the DVD out from under his sweatshirt. At first we thought he was kidding, but when he put the DVD in the machine, my mouth popped open.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked.

"Serious as hell," Johnny answered," Pokémon is a serious thing and it totally rocks." He continued. I shook my head and held in my laughter. If he was serious with this, I would be in real trouble if I started laughing.

The movie went on and on. All the time I hoped for it to end, but it just kept going. I'm going to do suicide if this movie doesn't end soon. I could tell Lissa felt the same. The guys though were really excited. They were all seated in the edge of their seats and watching it intently and occasionally hooray for all the happy parts and the parts where Ash wins a fight. The first half of the movie I was holding in serious laughter, but it all died down when I started to get bored. Lissa was seated alone in a loveseat and in deep sleep. Eddie actually wasn't watching the movie either. Instead he was still trying to hold his laughter. When he accidentally laughed out loud, the guys shushed him and turned back to the movie. That made him laugh harder and the guys threw him out. That's the part where I laughed my ass off, so they threw me out too. We walked in back though chuckling as silently as we could and sat back down.

When the movie ended, I gently woke Lissa up. She yawned and stretched her hands and sat up straight. The guys were all laughing and talking about the movie. "So, how was the movie?" Lissa asked after a while."

"It was awesome Liss, but of course you would have known that if you haven't of slept." Christian said. Lissa blushed a little and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Liss, I wasn't watching either." I said to her.

"We know." The guys said in unison. "And neither was Eddie." Adrian continued with a glare his way.

"Sorry dude's, it was just so hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh." He said with a small chuckle. Suddenly a little booklet went flying to him, but he managed to dodge it in the last minute.

"Hey!" He complained to Johnny who had stuck out his tongue at him like a little child.

"Guys, chill. No need to make a big deal out of this."

"You're right," Christian said, but unfortunately continued, "Right when you stop laughing." He said and I groaned in frustration. This was going no where.

"Seriously, everyone stop. We'll stop laughing and you'll stop acting like bunch of 5-year olds, okay?" I said with a little edge in my voice. They grumbled Okays and sat back down on the couch. I sat down next to Lissa on the loveseat. I noticed that Zoyer hasn't said a word in the back of the room. I turned my gaze on him and everyone else followed. He was sleeping and he was making a small snoring sound every now and then. We all started laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly a plan drifted into my mind. I whispered it to the others and we went to action. Johnny pulled out his camera phone and waited for the go to start taping.

"I mouthed 'go' to him and we all started screaming and shouting for help. He shot up from the chair looking around in confusion. He was in a crouch and had his practice sake out ready to pounce into action. But when he noticed that there was no danger and we were standing on the other side of the room laughing our heads off, he got mad and growled deeply. We just laughed so hard some of us were on their knees and some had tears on their eyes. This definitely was the highlight of the day.

---

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. Yesterday had been great and this day would be better. Today was the day of the dance. I had about five hours to get ready. I was going to Lissa's room to get ready with her. We had made plans to meet up three hours before the dance. We would have more than enough time then.

I shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. I put the shower on and stripped my clothes off then stepped in. I was in the shower for about an hour. I enjoyed the warm water flowing down my body. It felt nice and comfortable. I couldn't help but think about Dimtiri again. I wonder what's taking him so long. It's been a while since I've heard from him. I hope he hurries up. I want him to hold me and tell me how much he loves me…

I stepped out of the shower and draped my towel around myself. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror and smiled. Today will be the best night ever.

* * *

So...Did you like it? Well Review :)

I'll mention all of you who review in my next chapter, if you do of course.


	7. Sweet Reunion

Yay, Next chap :) So, Like I promised, here are the persons who reviewed!: **Darigirl06, Alanna-Banana1987, DimitriRozaForever, Rozablood, Hatake Kai, Rozka4eva, Fang Belikov, twiliteroxuresox, mayajane and Mookkie**

Thank you guys for reviewing! Seriously! I was so over-joyed when I saw all the reviews and adds I got! You guys rock and keep me writing!:) Keep up the good work.

Enjoy this new chapter I got up for you being such great reviewers! Aaah, sweet reunion...what do I mean? Well read the chapter to find out 8) Something you've all been waiting for ;)

* * *

I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Lissa's room. Before I could knock, she had opened the door and dragged me in. She sat me down in the chair in front of her make-up table where she had scattered many different make-up and stuff. I laughed and shook my head. She shushed me and got to work.

She started with my hair. I couldn't see what se was doing, so all I had to do was wait. She didn't allow me to talk with her so she could concentrate. It took her about half an hour to get it done. After that she started with my make-up which took her another half an hour so it would be perfect. She handed me a huge mirror so I could have a look at myself and wow was I beautiful. I mean, I know I am, but this was something different. I know this isn't anything compared to the things she would do when it was the night of graduation though. She would do everything to make me look amazing.

Next it was my turn to make her look as dashing as I could. She would look great alright. I did her hair first. I decided to do her hair up into a loose bun with strands of curls going down the sides. When I was done with that I started her make-up. I handed the same mirror when I was done. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes wide open. "Wow, I look amazing." She breathed. "Thanks." She giggled. She got up from the chair and hugged me. "Put your dress on." She said as she pulled me to the bathroom, shoving my dress into my hands. I laughed and walked off. I put it on and walked out of the bathroom. Lissa was already in her dress and putting back all her things. She turned to me and smiled brightly. "Wow, Rose. You look amazing." She said.

"Thanks, Liss, you too." We laughed and chatted, waiting for the guys to come. Johnny had agreed (and got permission) to be my date to the dance. I would've asked Eddie, but he already had a date. So I was stuck with him. Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Lissa got up from the couch and went to open the door to see two guys standing there; Christian and Johnny.

Christian was wearing the black slacks and dark green dress shirt we bought him with a black tie. I had to admit, he looked pretty handsome, even though I would never admit it. Johnny actually looked kind of hot too. He was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt with a black tie. I walked to the door to stand in front of them. We all said our 'hellos' and walked out and headed for the gym.

We ran into Eddie on our way there. He was walking there with his date. He was going with Deanna. She was also one of the top novices here and one of the few female novices too. She was a bit taller than me and had wavy light brown hair with light blue eyes. She was also beautiful.

We had decided to go a little later when everyone else would already be there so we could make a showing entrance. I was right. When we walked in, everyone turned to look at us. We were grinning, but my grin suddenly faded when everyone started whispering and turning to look at the middle of the dance floor. I was confused. My friends gasped and I turned to them. They were looking wide eyed towards the dance floor. I narrowed my eyes and followed their gaze. My breathing hitched when I saw the person standing there. _He's here…_

"Dimtiri." I breathed. I saw his mouth turn into a loving smile. _He's here. _I kept repeating until I finally made my feet move when he started to walk towards me. I sped up my pace and before I realized, I was running into his awaiting arms. I ran to him and he pulled me close and hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest with my eyes closed, breathing in his much missed scent. "You're here." I whispered.

He nuzzled my hair and took a deep breath in. "I'm here," He whispered in my hair, "And I love you." He continued. I couldn't let the tears invade me. This was what I had been waiting to hear from him, I mean really hear from him. He had told me he loved me already by the phone, but I really wanted him to say it to _me_. I was still fully aware that every one was watching our exchange intently. At the moment, I didn't care. He was back and here holding me in his warm embrace. All that mattered was him.

"I love you too." I whispered. He pulled away slightly, lifted my chin up and kissed me. Yes, finally. This is another thing I've been waiting for. The kiss was at first, slow and careful, full of love, but increased until we finally had to pull away. We stared at each other for a moment, both of our eyes gleaming, then someone cleared their throat and we both turned to look at a smiling Alberta.

"I'm happy that you are back together, but you are kind of distracting our other students." She said motioning for everyone else. They were all staring at us with surprised eyes. They weren't expecting this. I laughed and pulled Dimitri with me to the others, Alberta following us. They were all standing where all the food and beverages were and smiled at us when we walked up to them. Of course, Johnny was the one to say the first idiotic thing.

"Dude, it's not nice to steal another's date you know!" He said with an attempt to be serious. But when Dimtiri just raised an eyebrow, he laughed and shook his head. "Doesn't this guy get a joke?" I shook my head at him and punched him on his arm. "Ow." He complained.

"That's what you get when acting like an idiot." He rolled his eyes and went to grab something to eat. "Sorry about him." I said turning back to Dimtiri with a smile on my face. He returned my smile and put his hand around my waist, pulling me close to him and kissed the top of my head in a loving gesture.

"So who is he?" He asked.

"Guardian Patterson is Vasilisa's to be guardian next to Rose." Alberta answered from behind. Dimtiri merely nodded, but then looked surprised.

"How old is he?" He asked surprise dripping heavily from his voice.

"18," Johnny answered as he walked back to stand in front of us. He continued when he saw Dimitri's unbelieving face, "We graduated a few months early in our Academy." Dimtiri nodded in acknowledgment.

"Christian!" Lissa squealed which startled everyone, "I love this song, come and dance with me." She pulled him along to the dance floor avoiding his protests.

"Hey," Johnny said to some girl that had just walked up to the table, "You. Me. The dance floor." He just said and pulled the now giggling girl with him. I gaped at him. Did he just do that? I laughed out loud at all of them. Then I turned to notice that Eddie and Deanna had left too, leaving me with Dimitri and Alberta.

"Well," She started, "I think this is my cue to leave. I do want to talk to you _both _though at some point." She said and left us alone, finally.

I turned to stare at him with the brightest smile which he returned. "So…" I started, not knowing what to say.

"So…" I laughed and threw my hands around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and crushed his lips on mine with such intensity, I would have fallen if he hadn't of had held me up. We stayed like that for several minutes and when we pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against his and he kissed it gently. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear, giving me shivers that felt exceptionally good.

"Not as much as I've missed you." I murmured my face merely inches apart from his. All I wanted was to feel his soft lips against mine again. But that's not all I wanted to do. I pulled away suddenly making him frown. I laughed and pulled him with me. "Come, let's dance." He grimaced and I laughed harder. So he didn't like to dance…

"Rose, I don't know about this…" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him with me. I started dancing and at first, he just stood there with uncertain, but lustful eyes. Eventually he decided to join me though. We started dancing in sync with each other and to the beat. I turned around, my back facing him. He tried to turn me back around, but I wouldn't let him. He put his hands on my hips and I thrust my hips against his, a deep growl and a moan escaping his lips. I grinned wickedly at the reaction I got from him. We danced to the music until it ended.

We were about to leave the dance floor when a slow song started playing. Dimitri pulled me back and pulled me to him. I smiled and we started dancing to the music. So I got my wish. I wished for Dimitri to be here and have our first dance, and so we did. This was the perfect moment. This was the best night I have ever had. I got my love back, why wouldn't it be? I leaned my head on his chest with my eyes closed, enjoying our perfect moment. Too bad it had to come to an end though. But 'us' would never come to an end, that will always be.

---

I woke up in the morning in a strong pair of arms. My eyes fluttered open to meet the loving brown ones of Dimitri. I instantly smiled. So it wasn't all a dream. I thought that because I had a dream last night of him and me. We had been happily together and living somewhere far away from everyone else. But it was nice. It had been perfect. Not as perfect as this though. "Good morning." I murmured and kissed his lips.

"Good morning." He murmured and kissed me back. "Mm…I've really, _really_ missed you." He whispered. I snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"I know. You have no idea how much I've missed you too." I murmured. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door which startled me a little. I heard Dimitri groan and I wondered why.

"Get up and dressed, someone wants to meet you." I groaned and got up from bed, where I wanted to go straight back to and just lay in Dimitri's warm arms. "Couldn't you wait till later?" He murmured to himself. I was getting quite suspicious. He knew who was at the door. How? Whatever...

I opened the door after I had put some clothes on and made sure Dimitri had clothes on too. Standing there was a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenty's. She had long, straight black hair. She also had glistening, amethyst colour eyes and was exceptionally pale. "Um, hello." I said with uncertainness.

"Hello, I'm Bodana Dombrovski; it's nice to finally meet you. I assume you remember who I am?" My eyes widened. This was the person who had saved Dimitri.

"Yes, of course, it's so nice to finally meet you too," I said and offered my hand to her; she willingly took it and shook it, "Please, come in." I told her, fully opening the door to let her in. She did and eyed my room for a moment, stopping her gaze on my bed which was unmade. She raised an eyebrow at Dimitri and he shook his head with a small grin. She shrugged and turned to me.

"May I take a seat?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, of course." I said. We sat down on the loveseat I had in my room, me and Dimitri I mean and she sat on my desk chair. "First of all, I want to thank you," I said, "I want to thank you for healing him, making him a Dhampir again. And what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"No need to thank me. I just really wanted to meet the love of this guy's life. He kept talking about you constantly so I thought you were quite important to him. Besides, he is going to be my guardian so it was necessary for me to come along. Well, not really, but I did anyway." She said with a smile.

I turned my quizzical gaze on Dimitri. "You're going to be her guardian?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"Yes, I am," He saw my confused and disappointed look so he continued, "I mean, we _are _bonded now, so it would make all sense to become her guardian." He explained. I thought for a moment. That's when it finally hit me. They're _bonded_. Why didn't I think of that before? Of course. She healed him and brought him back to life so of course it makes sense.

"Wow…I didn't realize that until now." I muttered. "I didn't even come to think of you guys being bonded now." I gave a light laugh of my idiocy. Dimitri shook his head at me and Dana looked at me weird. Well, wouldn't be the first time.

"Anyway, I need to discuss the after of your graduation." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion.

"Well, he is going to be my guardian. You are going to be princess Vasilisa's guardian. So I need to discuss that matter. Where exactly are you going after you kids graduate?" She asked me. The fact that she used the word 'kids' infuriated me. We were practically adults! I saw Dimitri beside me grimace. He knew this fact that I didn't like me being called a kid.

"Well, first of all, I am not a kid. Second of all, we are going to the royal court after graduation." I said. She saw that I was a bit mad and softened a little.

"I'm sorry if I assaulted you. And the fact that you're going to royal court isn't a problem. I will just come with you. I was going there someday anyway, might as well be now."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't want to separate two people with such strong bond and love between each other. You two were made for each other, I can see that. I don't want to be the reason to cause you two any heartache." She reasoned. I guess that made sense in a way.

"You know you don't need to do that. You are a moroi; you can do anything and go anywhere you want. I don't want to make you go someplace you don't want to."

"In fact, I do want to go to the Royal Court." She said. I sighed in defeat. "Besides," She continued, "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway. I need to settle somewhere sometime in my life. I've been travelling alone around the world for who knows how long. I've never been to one place for more than a year. I think it's time for me to settle down and live a real life. Maybe find a mate of my own."

That got me to smile. She really would do that. I got up and hugged her, obviously surprising her. But either way, she hugged me back. I sat back down on the loveseat. "You better be careful Dimitri, "I said, getting his attention, "When she finds a guy, it won't be pretty." I told him, grinning evilly.

He looked absolutely worried and frightened for a second. "How so?" He asked.

"Oh, I just know from experience." I said to him, looking away, biting my lip.

"Would you like to explain to me about these experiences?" He asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out in time." I said sympathetically, patting his arm. He grimaced and shook his head.

"Well," Dana started as she got up from the chair, "I think I'll leave you two…for now." She said and again, Dimitri shook his head. I had a feeling he could feel her and read her thoughts. She paused at the door. "If you don't mind, I would like you to know my story. The one of how I found him and what happened." She said as she waited for my acceptance. I nodded my head and she left us alone.

"I can't wait to hear the story." I muttered. Dimitri chuckled and picked me up in his arms, making me squeal. He laughed and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently and lay down beside me. He kissed me passionately on my lips…on my chin…down to my neck. His kisses sent shivers down my spine and made me moan in pleasure. "I love you." I said.

He chuckled. "I love you too." He said and kissed me again.

* * *

So, tell me, how was the chapter? Did you like it? Did you like the Dimka&Roza stuff? Or did you not like it then? :)

Did you like Dana? Next chapter i'll tell how she found him and stuff :) Surprise POV next chapter too ;)

WARNING: May take me some time to write the next chapter! or not...it really depends.


	8. REDO Sweet Reunion

This is a re-do of chapter 7.

Since it's my birthay, I decided to finally post this chapter I re-did. You know how one review can change things? Well, I do. It got me thinking....Dimitri being bonded maybe isn't a good idea and it would kinda ruin some things...or not, but I have plans which I need Dana to be alone...but so, I just re-did the end of this, so it's practically the same except for the end. Personally, I kinda think it's not that good, but you'll be the judge of that. I'm saving the original chapter so everyone can see what it was before, so you can make your own decisions of which you like better, but this is the way it's going to be.

Enjoy.

* * *

I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Lissa's room. Before I could knock, she had opened the door and dragged me in. She sat me down in the chair in front of her make-up table where she had scattered many different make-up and stuff. I laughed and shook my head. She shushed me and got to work.

She started with my hair. I couldn't see what se was doing, so all I had to do was wait. She didn't allow me to talk with her so she could concentrate. It took her about half an hour to get it done. After that she started with my make-up which took her another half an hour so it would be perfect. She handed me a huge mirror so I could have a look at myself and wow was I beautiful. I mean, I know I am, but this was something different. I know this isn't anything compared to the things she would do when it was the night of graduation though. She would do everything to make me look amazing.

Next it was my turn to make her look as dashing as I could. She would look great alright. I did her hair first. I decided to do her hair up into a loose bun with strands of curls going down the sides. When I was done with that I started her make-up. I handed the same mirror when I was done. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes wide open. "Wow, I look amazing." She breathed. "Thanks." She giggled. She got up from the chair and hugged me. "Put your dress on." She said as she pulled me to the bathroom, shoving my dress into my hands. I laughed and walked off. I put it on and walked out of the bathroom. Lissa was already in her dress and putting back all her things. She turned to me and smiled brightly. "Wow, Rose. You look amazing." She said.

"Thanks, Liss, you too." We laughed and chatted, waiting for the guys to come. Johnny had agreed (and got permission) to be my date to the dance. I would've asked Eddie, but he already had a date. So I was stuck with him. Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Lissa got up from the couch and went to open the door to see two guys standing there; Christian and Johnny.

Christian was wearing the black slacks and dark green dress shirt we bought him with a black tie. I had to admit, he looked pretty handsome, even though I would never admit it. Johnny actually looked kind of hot too. He was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt with a black tie. I walked to the door to stand in front of them. We all said our 'hellos' and walked out and headed for the gym.

We ran into Eddie on our way there. He was walking there with his date. He was going with Deanna. She was also one of the top novices here and one of the few female novices too. She was a bit taller than me and had wavy light brown hair with light blue eyes. She was also beautiful.

We had decided to go a little later when everyone else would already be there so we could make a showing entrance. I was right. When we walked in, everyone turned to look at us. We were grinning, but my grin suddenly faded when everyone started whispering and turning to look at the middle of the dance floor. I was confused. My friends gasped and I turned to them. They were looking wide eyed towards the dance floor. I narrowed my eyes and followed their gaze. My breathing hitched when I saw the person standing there. He's here…

"Dimtiri." I breathed. I saw his mouth turn into a loving smile. He's here. I kept repeating until I finally made my feet move when he started to walk towards me. I sped up my pace and before I realized, I was running into his awaiting arms. I ran to him and he pulled me close and hugged me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest with my eyes closed, breathing in his much missed scent. "You're here." I whispered.

He nuzzled my hair and took a deep breath in. "I'm here," He whispered in my hair, "And I love you." He continued. I couldn't let the tears invade me. This was what I had been waiting to hear from him, I mean really hear from him. He had told me he loved me already by the phone, but I really wanted him to say it to me. I was still fully aware that every one was watching our exchange intently. At the moment, I didn't care. He was back and here holding me in his warm embrace. All that mattered was him.

"I love you too." I whispered. He pulled away slightly, lifted my chin up and kissed me. Yes, finally. This is another thing I've been waiting for. The kiss was at first, slow and careful, full of love, but increased until we finally had to pull away. We stared at each other for a moment, both of our eyes gleaming, then someone cleared their throat and we both turned to look at a smiling Alberta.

"I'm happy that you are back together, but you are kind of distracting our other students." She said motioning for everyone else. They were all staring at us with surprised eyes. They weren't expecting this. I laughed and pulled Dimitri with me to the others, Alberta following us. They were all standing where all the food and beverages were and smiled at us when we walked up to them. Of course, Johnny was the one to say the first idiotic thing.

"Dude, it's not nice to steal another's date you know!" He said with an attempt to be serious. But when Dimtiri just raised an eyebrow, he laughed and shook his head. "Doesn't this guy get a joke?" I shook my head at him and punched him on his arm. "Ow." He complained.

"That's what you get when acting like an idiot." He rolled his eyes and went to grab something to eat. "Sorry about him." I said turning back to Dimtiri with a smile on my face. He returned my smile and put his hand around my waist, pulling me close to him and kissed the top of my head in a loving gesture.

"So who is he?" He asked.

"Guardian Patterson is Vasilisa's to be guardian next to Rose." Alberta answered from behind. Dimtiri merely nodded, but then looked surprised.

"How old is he?" He asked surprise dripping heavily from his voice.

"18," Johnny answered as he walked back to stand in front of us. He continued when he saw Dimitri's unbelieving face, "We graduated a few months early in our Academy." Dimtiri nodded in acknowledgment.

"Christian!" Lissa squealed which startled everyone, "I love this song, come and dance with me." She pulled him along to the dance floor avoiding his protests.

"Hey," Johnny said to some girl that had just walked up to the table, "You. Me. The dance floor." He just said and pulled the now giggling girl with him. I gaped at him. Did he just do that? I laughed out loud at all of them. Then I turned to notice that Eddie and Deanna had left too, leaving me with Dimitri and Alberta.

"Well," She started, "I think this is my cue to leave. I do want to talk to you both though at some point." She said and left us alone, finally.

I turned to stare at him with the brightest smile which he returned. "So…" I started, not knowing what to say.

"So…" I laughed and threw my hands around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and crushed his lips on mine with such intensity, I would have fallen if he hadn't of had held me up. We stayed like that for several minutes and when we pulled away, we were both breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against his and he kissed it gently. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear, giving me shivers that felt exceptionally good.

"Not as much as I've missed you." I murmured my face merely inches apart from his. All I wanted was to feel his soft lips against mine again. But that's not all I wanted to do. I pulled away suddenly making him frown. I laughed and pulled him with me. "Come, let's dance." He grimaced and I laughed harder. So he didn't like to dance…

"Rose, I don't know about this…" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him with me. I started dancing and at first, he just stood there with uncertain, but lustful eyes. Eventually he decided to join me though. We started dancing in sync with each other and to the beat. I turned around, my back facing him. He tried to turn me back around, but I wouldn't let him. He put his hands on my hips and I grinded my hips against his, a deep growl and a moan escaping his lips. I grinned wickedly at the reaction I got from him. We danced to the music until it ended.

We were about to leave the dance floor when a slow song started playing. Dimitri pulled me back and pulled me to him. I smiled and we started dancing to the music. So I got my wish. I wished for Dimitri to be here and have our first dance, and so we did. This was the perfect moment. This was the best night I have ever had. I got my love back, why wouldn't it be? I leaned my head on his chest with my eyes closed, enjoying our perfect moment. Too bad it had to come to an end though. But 'us' would never come to an end, that will always be.

---

I woke up in the morning in a strong pair of arms. My eyes fluttered open to meet the loving brown ones of Dimitri. I instantly smiled. So it wasn't all a dream. I thought that because I had a dream last night of him and me. We had been happily together and living somewhere far away from everyone else. But it was nice. It had been perfect. Not as perfect as this though. "Good morning." I murmured and kissed his lips.

"Good morning." He murmured and kissed me back. "Mm…I've really, really missed you." He whispered. I snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"I know. You have no idea how much I've missed you too." I murmured. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door which startled me a little. I heard Dimitri groan and I wondered why.

"Get up and dressed, someone wants to meet you." I groaned and got up from bed, where I wanted to go straight back to and just lay in Dimitri's warm arms. "Couldn't you wait till later?" He murmured to himself. I was getting quite suspicious. He knew who was at the door. How? Whatever...

I opened the door after I had put some clothes on and made sure Dimitri had clothes on too. Standing there was a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenty's. She had long, straight black hair. She also had glistening, amethyst colour eyes and was exceptionally pale. "Um, hello." I said with uncertainness.

"Hello, I'm Bodana Dombrovski; it's nice to finally meet you. I assume you remember who I am?" My eyes widened. This was the person who had saved Dimitri.

"Yes, of course, it's so nice to finally meet you too," I said and offered my hand to her; she willingly took it and shook it, "Please, come in." I told her, fully opening the door to let her in. She did and eyed my room for a moment, stopping her gaze on my bed which was unmade. She raised an eyebrow at Dimitri and he shook his head with a small grin. She shrugged and turned to me.

"May I take a seat?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, of course." I said. We sat down on the loveseat I had in my room, me and Dimitri I mean and she sat on my desk chair. "First of all, I want to thank you," I said, "I want to thank you for healing him, making him a Dhampir again. And what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"No need to thank me. I just really wanted to meet the love of this guy's life. He kept talking about you constantly so I thought you were quite important to him. Besides, he is going to be my guardian so it was necessary for me to come along. Well, not really, but I did anyway." She said with a smile.

I turned my quizzical gaze on Dimitri. "You're going to be her guardian?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"Yes, I am," He saw my confused and disappointed look so he continued, "She doesn't have a guardian so she asked me. Since I don't have anyone myself, I said yes. But it's all going to work out. She said she'd be willing to go anywhere."

"Oh, well, that's okay." I just said. I didn't know how to respond to this. It's okay, I guess if he's her guardian. but I couldn't let her go somewhere she doesn't want to. She deserved to make her own desicions.

"Anyway, I need to discuss the after of your graduation." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion.

"Well, he is going to be my guardian. You are going to be princess Vasilisa's guardian. So I need to discuss that matter. Where exactly are you going after you kids graduate?" She asked me. The fact that she used the word 'kids' infuriated me. We were practically adults! I saw Dimitri beside me grimace. He knew this fact that I didn't like me being called a kid.

"Well, first of all, I am not a kid. Second of all, we are going to the royal court after graduation." I said. She saw that I was a bit mad and offended so she softened a little.

"I'm sorry if I assaulted you. And the fact that you're going to royal court isn't a problem. I will just come with you. I was going there someday anyway, might as well be now."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't want to separate two people with such strong bond and love between each other. You two were made for each other, I can see that. I don't want to be the reason to cause you two any heartache." She reasoned. I guess that made sense in a way.

"You know you don't need to do that. You are a moroi; you can do anything and go anywhere you want. I don't want to make you go someplace you don't want to."

"My mind is made up, and In fact, I do want to go to the Royal Court." She said. I sighed in defeat. "Besides," She continued, "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway. I need to settle somewhere sometime in my life. I've been travelling alone around the world for who knows how long. I've never been to one place for more than a year. I think it's time for me to settle down and live a real life. Maybe find a mate of my own."

That got me to smile. She really would do that. I got up and hugged her, obviously surprising her. But either way, she hugged me back. I sat back down on the loveseat, "Thank you, Dana, really. I really appreciate what you're doing and you have no idea what this means to me." I said whole-heartedly.

"Don't thank me. It's the least that I can do. It would be a shame to make you two be apart from each other and just wrong. You don't deserve that. Everyone needs they're happy endings." She said with an awkward smile. I gave her a warm one in return, so she relaxed. "Well," Dana started as she got up from the chair, "I think I'll leave you two…for now." She said and again, Dimitri shook his head. She paused at the door. "If you don't mind, I would like you to know my story. The one of how I found him and what happened." She said as she waited for my acceptance. I nodded my head and she left us alone.

"I can't wait to hear the story." I muttered. Dimitri chuckled and picked me up in his arms, making me squeal. He laughed and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently and lay down beside me. He kissed me passionately on my lips…on my chin…down to my neck. His kisses sent shivers down my spine and made me moan in pleasure. "I love you." I said.

He chuckled. "I love you too." He said and kissed me again.

* * *

Just a little heads up. I won't be updating on this story for a long time, due to my computer being wrecked, but be expecting new stories to come and maybe even a Twilight/VA crossover. I don't know yet, but i'm thinking about it. I already have two chapter written, but they seem kinda weird and confusing.

I love all of you guys who have reviewed my story/stories! You make me a happy writer. The reviews and my love for writing keeps me going.

Thanks!


End file.
